


The Pedal's Down, My Eyes are Closed

by dancingontheceiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingontheceiling/pseuds/dancingontheceiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry bang it out in the dressing room after performing "18" and "No Control" for the first time at OTRA Brussels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pedal's Down, My Eyes are Closed

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are all sluts for smut. Admit it.

“I have  _fucked_  you since we were eighteen?”

Harry smirks when he hears the familiar voice behind him but doesn’t turn around, just continues organizing his things and packing them in his large duffle bag. This is exactly what he was expecting. The door of his dressing room clicks shut, and he feels more than hears Louis coming closer to him and stopping just behind him.

“What were you thinking, Harry? That was filthy. You were such a bad boy tonight.”

Harry face breaks into a huge smile but he still doesn’t turn around. “What can I say? It’s the truth. Well,  _you_  were eighteen, anyway.” He clicks his tongue. "Stole my innocence, you did."

Louis immediately closes the space between them, grabbing Harry roughly by both hips and pressing his front to Harry’s back. “You’re fucking right, I did,” he whispers into Harry’s left ear, pressing his pelvis into Harry’s bum as hard as he can.

Harry moans and presses back into Louis, tilting his head to the right so Louis can bite down on his neck. Louis moves his hands from Harry’s hips and feels his way up Harry’s chest underneath his shirt, squeezing tightly against him and burying his head between Harry’s shoulder blades.

“What got into you tonight, baby? You were fucking  _obscene_  out there. Dancing with a blow-up doll?!” Louis’s voice is raspy from belting out the new song.  _His_  song.  _Their_  song. He flips Harry around and pushes him back against the countertop so that they’re looking straight into each other’s eyes.

“I can’t help myself,” Harry says, drawing in a measured breath like he’s trying to force himself to focus for just a moment. He puts both hands on Louis’s face and draws him in for a deep, slow kiss. “You were so amazing tonight, Lou. Every time I looked at you, all I could think about was having you inside me.”

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Louis mutters, grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling him back in to press their lips together. Not surprisingly, the kissing turns frantic within seconds. Harry’s hard. Like,  _really_  hard. He has been since about halfway through the show, and Louis knows it. He would have guessed it, anyway, but that hadn’t stopped Harry from giving him a sneak peek during their toilet break.

Louis shoves his entire hand down the front of Harry’s pants without even undoing the button. There’s no room to maneuver but Harry doesn’t care. It just feels so good to have Louis finally touching him. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, thrusting up against the pressure of Louis’s hand. Louis looks at him in awe.

“Goddammit, Harold, I don’t know if I’ve _ever_ seen you so up for it. And that’s saying something.” He quickly pulls his hand out of Harry’s trousers. “Just let me lock the door,” he says, taking a step back.

“No, don’t,” Harry pleads, trying to pull Louis back into his arms.

Louis tsks his tongue. “ _Such_ an exhibitionist, Hazza. Don’t you think you’ve already given enough of a show tonight?” He pushes away from Harry again, walking backward toward the door without taking his eyes off the panting boy in front of him. “Something’s got to be for my eyes only, yeah?”

Harry nods silently as Louis clicks the lock into place. After-show dressing room sex isn’t uncommon at all, and neither is getting caught. There was the one time when Niall walked in on Louis balls-deep pushing Harry up against the wall (the red hadn’t left the Irish boy’s face for a _week_ , Louis swears). There was the other time when Caroline had opened the door to find Harry on his knees in front of Louis wearing nothing but his floppy bow tie. And, of course, there was the time that an entire visiting group from a local children’s charity had _maybe_ heard Harry loudly exclaim “Your _ass_ , Lou, my God! Put it on my face now before I chew through my own fucking tongue!” That one had actually embarrassed Louis, but Harry still counts it among his favourites. Louis knows Harry gets off on the possibility of being discovered, but tonight he just wants Harry to himself, if only for a little while.

Harry crosses the room in a few long strides to meet Louis by the door. Or rather, to push Louis up against the door. He slips Louis’s sheer black tank over his head and tosses it aside. Their lips crash together as Harry spreads his hands over Louis’s chest, rubbing softly but urgently over his nipples and his sternum. Louis responds with a barely audible groan and pushes his tongue further into Harry’s mouth. Louis helps Harry remove his black T-shirt so that their naked chests are touching as their kisses grow deeper and dirtier.

The bustle of activity just inches away from them on the other side of the door turns Harry on even more. There are sounds of muffled voices, fragments of music, snippets of laughter, the scraping of chairs and equipment being moved- all blending together into the soothing backstage cacophony they’ve become so accustomed to over the last five years. To Harry, it’s as good a sex soundtrack as he’s ever heard.

  
A minute later, their trousers and pants are lying in an all-black pile on the floor and their naked bodies are grinding against each other feverishly, Harry still pushing Louis against the back of the door, now with his arms stretched out and pinned over his head. They’re both sweaty and disgusting, and neither one cares. Harry holds both of Louis’s wrists together with just one of his large hands, reaching down with the other to cup his balls. He squeezes just a little bit and then bites down on Louis’s collarbone while Louis stifles another groan.

“Oh, by all means, baby, be louder,” Harry urges, slotting his thigh between Louis’s legs and literally lifting him off the ground a couple of centimetres as they continue their heated snogging. Louis breaks his arms free and tangles his hands in Harry’s hair as he kisses him back with every bit of urgency in his body, feeding off the energy Harry is pouring into the air between him.

Louis forces himself to pull away for a moment. “We better move this along, baby. I have like 20 minutes.”

Harry makes a pouty face. “Seriously? Tonight? I just got back from New York.”

“I know,” Louis responds. “But it was already set up.” He runs his hands up and down Harry’s lean, muscled back and sighs. He knows that everything is on track, and he's actually  having fun since he's been let out of his bearded cage, but it doesn’t mean he likes leaving Harry to go out so many nights.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just leans his forehead against Louis’s and closes his eyes.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Louis promises. “In the New York house, yeah?” He knows that bringing up the new place will distract Harry. He slowly runs a single finger all the way from Harry’s lips, down his neck, his chest, his stomach, and stops to wrap his entire hand around Harry’s dick. “I’m going to blow you in every room of that apartment. Twice a day in that gigantic shower, actually.”

Harry can’t help but smile at that and allow himself to be drawn back into the moment by Louis’s slow, firm strokes on his cock. Louis reaches his other hand around to grip Harry’s arse. “Time to open you up, gorgeous,” he whispers. Harry grins into the side of Louis’s neck as he hears him gasp and suddenly shove Harry away.

“What the fuck, Harry? Did you have that in during the entire show?”

Harry giggles and nods.

“No wonder you were losing your shit out there. Jesus!” Louis’s voice is full of wonder as he pulls Harry back into him and twists the plug he’s just now realized Harry has been wearing all night. Harry moans and ruts up against Louis’s hip. They’re still pressed against the door.

“Come here, love,” Louis says softly but authoritatively and leads Harry over to the sofa. He turns him to face away, and Harry instinctively bends forward. Louis reaches into Harry’s bag on the countertop to find the lube. When he turns back to Harry, he’s overwhelmed by the sight of his beautiful, beautiful boy leaning over in front of him, so ready for him. Always so ready, but especially tonight. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this, it never gets old.

“You know, I should spank you for how you acted out there,” he says in the sternest voice he can muster.

Harry doesn’t flinch. “Go ahead, then, Daddy.”

Louis was actually joking when he said it, but now that Harry’s egging him on, he can’t stop himself. He pulls back and smacks Harry hard against his left cheek with the back of his hand.

“Fuck!” Harry cries out in a deep rasp, pushing forward to rub his dick against the back of the sofa. His voice is loud and sounds like something straight out of a porno. Louis thinks he looks the part, too, with the plug peeking out between his arse cheeks and his huge cock sticking almost straight out from his body.

Louis bends over Harry and whispers in his ear, quietly and fiercely. “Keep your mouth _shut_ , H. Do you understand?” Harry nods and tries to control his breathing. He wants this so much, and if Louis is going to give it to him, he’s not going to do anything to mess it up.

Louis steps back again and starts spanking Harry in earnest, each slap louder than the next, alternating from cheek to cheek, switching up between the back of his hand and his open palm. It takes every ounce of strength Harry has to keep quiet. His body is positively vibrating with pleasure, the tip of his cock making contact with the sofa every time one of Louis’s smacks jolts his body forward. He’s been hard for so long he’s not even sure he can come anymore, not even sure if it matters at this point. All that matters is that he has all of Louis, right now. All of his attention, all of his focus.

After a minute or so, Louis makes himself stop even though he could probably do this all night. He comes close to Harry and rubs his hands soothingly all over Harry’s bright red bum. “Are you all right, love?” he asks, and Harry croaks out, “All right. Yes. So good. I’m so sorry I was bad.”

Louis can tell that Harry is past the point of thinking clearly. He reaches between his cheeks and swiftly pulls out the plug. Harry barely reacts. He’s leaning over the back of the couch, squirming and shivering and trying not to whine out loud. Louis spreads lube on two of his fingers and slides them into Harry with ease.

Harry shakes his head violently and tries to get his words out. “N-n-oo. No.” He clumsily reaches his hand around to try to bat Louis’s fingers away.

“Okay, okay,” Louis coos. He understands. No more prep needed after wearing the plug for so many hours. No more keeping Harry waiting. He slicks lube on himself, puts his hands on Harry’s hips to pull him backwards just a bit, and enters him slowly, relishing every second of the experience until he bottoms out with a loud moan. Harry arches his back and pushes back against Louis.

Louis glances to his left at the mirror over the countertop. What he sees is the hottest, filthiest sight he could have imagined. Harry’s long, lean naked body stretched out over the sofa, head hanging forward, dirty hair falling in his face, sweat shining on his neck and biceps, arse pushed backwards into Louis’s hips, flesh on flesh, no separation between their bodies. Louis standing behind him, breathless, enchanted, a look on his face somewhere between astonishment and pain. It actually hurts him how much he loves this boy, how much he’s always loved him. Being inside him is nothing short of a religious experience.

Louis pulls back slowly and thrusts back in again as hard as he can. Harry is so gone he can barely respond, just slumps forward like putty in Louis’s hands. Louis knows he’s going to have to bring him back to earth a little, and he knows just how to do it.

“Harry, you were such a filthy boy tonight,” he growls as he begins thrusting rhythmically. “How do you expect me to concentrate on my job when you’re running around like that, moaning and licking your fingers and grabbing yourself? Do you know what that _does_ to me?” He senses Harry perking up a little. Dirty talk always does the trick.

Louis continues, picking up the intensity of his thrusts, digging his fingernails into Harry’s hips. “You’re smart though, H. You knew you’d have me back here bending you over this sofa as soon as we got off the stage. You knew you’d get what you wanted.” Harry lets out a soft moan but still isn’t moving like Louis wants him to. Okay, then. “Harold, if you don’t lift your ass up for me right now, I’m pulling out and leaving you here like this.”

Now Harry’s snapped out of it. He releases a deep breath and starts pushing back against Louis, meeting his thrusts in time. “There you go, baby. You feel so good for me,” Louis says. He’s pushing up on his toes a little to get the angle right. Height difference be damned, _no one_ can fuck Harry like he can. “You feel so good for me. I love you so much.”

“L-love you,” Harry responds, bracing himself harder against the sofa to give Louis back as much as he can. He reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock but Louis slaps it away before he can even get a grip.  
“Are you kidding me, H? Not tonight. You’re not getting off that easy after what you’ve done.”

Harry manages to giggle between his shallow breaths. “Getting o-o-ff, haha!”

Louis responds by smacking Harry on the ass as hard as he can.

They’re both on the edge now, no going back. Louis knows he’s hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Harry’s entire body is wound up so tight, Louis feels like if he lets go, Harry’ll go flying across the room. The friction is 100% perfect. “How come I’ve fucked you a million times and you’re still so tight, eh? How is that possible, Harry?” he asks. Harry just moans incomprehensibly in response. “So goddamn tight, Harry. You think God had my cock in mind when he created your arse? I sure as hell think so.” Louis can feel the effects his words have on Harry, pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm. He’s getting so close himself, but when he’s inside, he never allows himself to come first.

“Are you ready to come for me, my Hazza?” he asks, bending his head as close to Harry’s as he can get, not slowing down his rhythm, the sound of his balls slapping against Harry’s ass echoing through the room. “Will you come for Daddy? Let me hear you, baby. It’s OK to be loud now. Come on, baby, let me hear you come.”

Harry’s body responds immediately to Louis giving permission. He cries out the loudest, filthiest version of the word “Lou” the world has ever heard and comes everywhere, all over the back of the sofa, the floor, Louis’s hands as he reaches in front of him to stroke Harry through his orgasm. As soon as Harry’s finished coming, Louis immediately reaches up to Harry’s face, Harry’s tongue pushing out of his mouth to lick his own come from Louis’s fingers. That’s all it takes to send Louis over the edge, pulsing hot and fast into the tightness of Harry clenching around him. “Oh my _God_ , holy _fuck_ ,” is all he can manage. He slumps forward against Harry’s back, calves burning from pushing up on them for so long.

Now that they’ve both come, it hits home how smelly and gross they really are. Louis pulls out of Harry gingerly and assesses the mess they’ve made. Come is dripping down Harry’s thighs as he turns around and pulls Louis into him, kissing him gently and drawing Louis’s lower lip into his mouth. “This might be the most disgusting I’ve ever felt in my life,” Louis says, making a face but not pulling away, just allowing their naked bodies to stick together, literally, with sweat and come.

Harry hums contentedly and nuzzles his face into Louis’s neck. The hours-long itch has finally been scratched, and he’s satisfied- until tomorrow at least. “A shower, yeah, before you go with the lads?” Louis nods and kisses Harry again. “So close now, love. We’re almost there. I can’t wait to walk the streets in New York holding your hand.”

“I know. So close,” Harry echoes with a smile. He wraps his arm around Louis waist and pulls him toward the bathroom. “Blow jobs in every room of the apartment.”


End file.
